


如果他是龙

by Bersarker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：Altair/Ezio前后有差
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	如果他是龙

【如果Altair是龙】

Altair躲在黑暗中看着那个已经在黑暗的岩洞里从醒来后就一直一边晃来晃去一边自言自语了半天了的意大利男人，他残存的龙的记忆告诉他他一开始的目标应该是那个婚礼上的新娘，然而不知道为什么他变回人形后看到的却是新娘的哥哥。

“Mr.Dragon，你还在这里吗？好吧大概你发现抓错人之后去找其他的姑娘了。”Altair看着对方总算是放弃了继续对着空气讲话，然后开始解自己身上的衣服，“嘶……哦天哪我已经不太敢想象我背后现在的状况了，你该剪指甲了Mr.Dragon，嘶——我是说如果你不想看到下一个被你带回来的姑娘已经死于失血过多或是即将死于伤口感染的话，毕竟她们可比一个坚持长期锻炼的成年健康男性娇弱多了不是吗——哦这可真疼……”

不我想就算现在在这里的是你妹妹也不会比你娇气到哪里去了。Altair没有说话，看着那个意大利人解开带着让人眼花的繁复机关的银腰带，下摆上绣着银色暗纹的带着红条纹和兜帽的白色外衣落在地上，旁边躺着的是有着做工精致的银搭扣、绣着银色暗纹的大红单侧披风和带着许多闪闪发亮的金属装饰的皮革护腕——Altair毫不怀疑是这堆即使在这个只有来自头顶的微弱日光作为唯一光源的昏暗洞窟里还在闪闪发亮的小东西吸引了他体内的龙，从而导致他最后在山洞里醒来时要面对一个和人形时的他一样高的成年人类男性。

而那个人类男性现在正把用红丝带扎成一束的头发拨到身前，背对着他脱下上半身的最后一件遮蔽物，Altair现在的视角让他可以清楚地看到意大利人背后的三道鲜红的狰狞伤口——他的杰作，已经有些黏在衣服上了的伤口随着他脱衣服的动作被再次撕裂，男人吃痛地倒吸一口冷气，在周围的一堆衣物上环视了一圈，犹豫了一会儿捡起其中一件撕成了布条，Altair还听到了他对那件同样带着银线绣的花纹的白衬衫的心疼的抽气声。

随后Altair又花了十多分钟看着对方把自己背上的伤口一圈又一圈地裹上，期间还夹杂着不时的惨叫声、抽气声和咒骂声——介于他已经在这个洞窟了看了那个男人十多个小时了，他丝毫不觉得这十多分钟有多长，不过他还是忍不住在对方总算是停止了鬼哭狼嚎之后松了一口气。

不过让Altair没有料到的是被他抓来的人的听力和警觉性似乎比他之前表现出来的要高不少。

“你在哪里吗，Mr.Dragon？”刚给自己在胸前打了一个完美得让他自己都忍不住欣赏了一会的蝴蝶结的Ezio警惕地看着那个虽然很轻但还是没有逃过他的耳朵的叹息声的来源。

Altair想了一会，离开了自己的蔽身处，但依旧站在头上的光线照不到的地方，“我不是龙。”

Ezio努力辨认着那个阴影中的人影，虽然并不能看得很清晰，但从大致的体型还是可以轻易分辨出这绝对不是那条把他从克劳迪娅的婚礼上掳走然后扔在这个山洞里的龙。

“你是谁？”虽然知道对方是和他一样的人类，Ezio还是有些警惕地问了一句。

“一个和你一样的俘虏。”Altair面不改色地说，暗金色的眼睛在阴影中也异常耀眼。

那个意大利人似乎是眯着眼睛打量了他半响，然后对他露出了一个热情的意大利式友好微笑，“那我们现在就是一边的了，我叫Ezio，Ezio Auditore。”

“Altair。”

距离龙岛不知道多远的海面上，费德里科正站在甲板上指挥船员艰难地对抗着飓风与巨浪。

“今天的太阳可真好啊。”

温暖的阳光下，Ezio满足地眯着眼睛枕在Altair的腹肌上，用自己的发带在手指上打蝴蝶结玩。Altair闭着眼睛，阳光直射在脸上的温暖舒适的感觉让他选择性地忽视了那个正在他的胸口蹭来蹭去的脑袋。

在岛上呆了一个多月，Ezio的衣服已经由于各种各样各种各样真的是各种各样的原因全都不能穿了，只好像Altair一样用自己的披风围住腰部以下的部位——其实如果不是Altair坚持要他围上他本人是并不介意就这么光着的。不过让人惊讶的是这个Ezio半长的头发居然至今还没有打结，不光是头发，这个意大利人时刻都确保着自己的整洁程度，仿佛下一秒就可以出现在佛罗伦萨的某个晚宴上——只要记得穿上衣服。

“再过个两三天我最后的披风也该报废了，”坚持要扒开Altair的眼皮让他看自己的成果的Ezio在五次尝试无果后有些无聊地再次解开了食指上的蝴蝶结，选择了一个比较适合在这样纯洁的阳光下进行的正常话题，“或者一个晚上——这就取决于你啦，不过为什么每次善后用的都是我的衣服啊……”

“因为我只有一条裤子？”

“……好吧。”

“不过你什么时候也该带我出去一下了，买点衣服啊什么的。”

“……”

“别装了我又不是不知道你会飞。”

“你什么时候发现的。”

“嗯……让我想想啊……是在你上次在我游泳时吓走了一群鲨鱼的时候呢？还是上上次你用吼声震落了一群无辜的大雁的时候呢？还是上上上次你无意中说了龙语的时候呢——就在你把白色的液体弄到我的身体里……”

“闭嘴。”

被正（闷）经（骚）的恋人打断了美好回忆的Ezio无辜地扁了扁嘴，拿起Altair的手开始在他的中指上继续编蝴蝶结，他的恋人似乎完全没有意识到那样一对令人见过一次就很难忘记的金色眼睛是多么的好认——至少Ezio在妹妹的婚礼上第一次见到那双虽然没有了人性却依旧带着沉重的孤独的眼睛之后就再也没有忘记过，这也是他为什么会毫无反抗地任由对方带到了这座岛上的原因，不然要是他想反抗的话也够龙先生头疼一会了。 

“明天。”

“嗯？”满意地欣赏着自己的手艺的Ezio忍不住在那只缺了无名指的手上亲了一口，一时没有反应过来对方在说什么。

“明天带你回佛罗伦萨。”

终于登上了龙岛的费德里科忍不住对着明媚的太阳欢呼了一声，休整了一下就马上命令自己的船员在岛上开始了对自家弟弟的地毯式搜索。

佛罗伦萨 

“Altair，你看这件怎么样？”

“……我不会穿的。”

【如果Ezio是龙】

Ezio看着那个在黑暗中醒来后第一时间就警惕地看着周围的男人，没有任何外伤——他很小心地控制了自己的指甲，就算是把他抓进山洞的时候也很小心地把对方放在了没有一颗碎石的平整地面上，生怕硌着他。除了中途在男人剧烈地挣扎的时候怕伤到他而松了爪子导致他掉进了海里之外一切都很顺利，而且Ezio也很快就在水里找到了他，从某种角度来说这还帮了他一个忙——原本还激烈地反抗着的中东男人在沾了水之后就瞬间变得分外安静。

满意地整理了一下身上在去找Altair之前就已经去意大利找自己的旧识莱昂纳多买好的衣服——顺便一提不愧是他最好的朋友，果然十分了解自己的品味——Ezio清了清嗓子从阴影中现身，开口——

然后就被狠狠地压在了凹凸不平的石壁上。

“嘶……”被袖箭抵着喉咙的Ezio有些痛苦地抽了口气——背后凸出的岩石硌着他的脊椎了。

“你是谁？”距离近到可以清楚地看到嘴角那到疤痕的男人沉声问道。

“呃……我、我不是龙！我只是一个无辜的路人！”被那双暗金色的眼睛如此近距离地盯着的Ezio已经不知道自己在说什么了，只好无辜地举起双手表明自己的无害。

Altair看着其中一只手上和之前自己用袖箭在那条龙的右爪上留下的一模一样的伤口危险地眯起了眼睛。

“……好吧其实我是龙。”Ezio在那种如鹰般锐利的眼神下选择了乖乖坦白——不过他一条龙为什么要怕来自一只禽类的视线啊。

“目的。”

“……”在那让双Ezio几乎不敢直视却又无法自拔地沉溺其中的暗金色眼睛的注视下，无法用语言解释清楚自己的目的的龙情不自禁地采用了另一种更加直接的表达方式。

Altair沉默地感受着那条龙嘴唇意外柔软的触感，之后是深入的唾液交换过程——顺便一提对于一条龙来说对方的吻技实在有些好得出奇了，最后分开的时候对方有些依依不舍地舔了一下他嘴角的疤痕，然后退回原处睁开眼睛继续一脸无辜地看着他。

“就这样？”

“……”Ezio没有反应过来这是什么意思。

Altair在昏暗中吻上了那张还带着水色的唇，收回了抵着对方喉咙的袖箭，然后用它直接割断了那些看起来就能解上半天的腰带。

马西亚夫的刺客们某天突然发现组织里多了一个意大利刺客。

Fin.


End file.
